La Playa y Los Recuerdos del pasado
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Italia quiere ir a la playa,e invita a los paises a su casa, Alfred lleva a su vecina Mexico,puede una inocente visita a la playa abrir viejas heridas o cicatrices? U&C P&H Al&M Dark!Alfred,T por algunas insinuaciones, contenido semi/historico COMPLETA
1. Parte primera

La playa,

"¡Alemania Alemania!" grito Italia del Norte en la cumbre mundial

"¿Que sucede Italia?" dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes, ya sabía que ese tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno

"¡Vamos a la playa!"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, vamos a la playa, hace como dos días que no voy"

"Italia no creo que ahora…"

"Si vamos a la playa" Italia se volteo hacia el resto de la junto "Yo Italia los invito a TODOS los aquí reunidos a la playa"

Hubo un silencio hasta que…

"Oui" vayamos a la playa

"Si "los respaldo España

Y para no queda fuera del Trió

"Vamos a la playa West, kesesesese"

Había países que se les veía algo incómodos, en especial Suiza

"Yo no voy a ir a…"

Fue interrumpido por la pequeña Liechtenstein

"Hermano, ¿podemos ir a la playa?" pregunto con los mejores ojitos de cachorrito que pudo

"Y claro está que yo pagare todos los gastos" declaro Italia

A Austria y a Suiza se les ilumino la mirada

"Ajam" alguien se aclaro la garganta "¿De qué playa estamos hablando?"

Italia del Sur miro desafiante a Italia del Norte

"Porque todos sabemos que las playas del sur de Italia son las más hermosas…"

Hubo un silencio

"Ve~ Lo siento hermano, pero ya hice las reservaciones en Sanremo"

Pero sorprendentemente Italia del sur no presiono

"Está bien, Veneciano, ¿pero entonces comprenderás que yo también soy un invitado verdad?

"Ve~ claro hermano" dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo

Romano se aparto "No arruines el momento"

Por un momento los países se miraron entre sí, ante ellos estaba la oportunidad de ir a la playa, gratis…

"¡Sí! A los héroes nos encanta la playa" dijo rápidamente EUA

Los países nórdicos se pusieron a hablar entre si

Finlandia se acerco a Italia

"El consejo nórdico a decidido que va"

Lituania se acerco

"Los bálticos también vamos"

"¿Que mas hay aparte de la playa?" pregunto Estonia

"Ve~ Sanremo es famoso por sus flores, en esta temporada los girasoles han de estar en flor"

"¿Girasoles?" dijo una voz que había permanecido callada

A los bálticos los recorrió un escalofrió

"Esta decidido, mis hermanas y yo vamos" declaro Rusia

Ucrania se acerco a una sombra en el fondo

"No estás feliz, Mattie?"

"¿Quien?" dijo un pequeño oso polar

Canadá se puso color rojo como su bandera solo con imaginarse a Ucrania en traje de baño

"C...Claro Ucrania, será divertido" dijo con voz queda

"Entonces, ¡Norteamérica va!" declaro EUA

EUA se acerco a Italia y le pregunto algo en el oído

"¡Claro que ella puede venir!"

Hubo un silencio

"¿Ella?" pregunto Alemania

"Ve~ EUA me pregunto si podía venir México"

Hubo un silencio, y de pronto hubo muchos sonrojos, y caras lujuriosas. España reacciono.

"¡Alto ahí, quiero que todos saquen a mi hija de sus pervertidos pensamientos!"

Todos voltearon a ver a España extrañados, uno de los más grandes pervertidos de todos los tiempos estaba hablando en contra de fantasear.

"¿Hija?" pregunto Sealand "¿Te referirás a hermana, no?"

Inglaterra le jalo una oreja a Sealand

"No seas idiota, la mayoría de los Latinoamericanos son hijos de sangre de España"

"Oh…" lo medito un momento "¿y entonces quien es la mama de México?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo

Finlandia y Suecia tomaron a Sealand por detrás y lo amordazaron con cinta adhesiva

"Los silencios no son "awsome", ¿cuándo nos vamos?" pregunto Prusia mucho lo miraron con gratitud

"Ve~ De inmediato" dijo al momento que una flota de helicópteros se estacionaban fuera del edificio de juntas

"Nunca haces esto en pequeño verdad, Italia-kun" pregunto Japón

"Vámonos ya aru" dijo China emocionándose

"Ve~ vámonos" dijo Italia subiéndose a uno de los helicópteros

Todos comenzaron a subirse a los helicópteros, dejando atrás a alguien…

"¿Quién?" le dijo el oso al olvidado

"Kumanjiko, creo que me volvieron a olvidar, mejor me voy a casa…"

"¡Canadá!" dijo una voz femenina, "¿qué esperas? ya casi nos vamos"

A Matt se le ilumino el rostro, era Ucrania en el helicóptero con Rusia, Cuba y Bielorrusia

"Ya voy" dijo mientras corría al helicóptero

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que día más tranquilo" pensó una chica mientras paseaba por una enorme ciudad

Su belleza era innegable, una piel morena clara, el cabello ondulado tono con tonos obscuros mezclados con caoba. Ojos tan obscuros que parecían casi negros. Llevaba una blusa de manta de esas que se ponen a la altura de los hombros, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, zapatos de tacón alto y llevaba unos delicados y pequeños aretes de oro que hacían juego con un medallón con una figura extraña. Aparte llevaba un chal sobre los brazos color rojo.

Por el clima que había estado ocurriendo al norte de su casa había decidido pasearse por una de sus ciudades playeras. Todo era paz. Si ignorabas los dolores en sus muñecas, que estaban cubiertas por pulseras de plata, o el dolor en sus tobillos.

Todo era demasiado tranquilo, y fue cuando lo sintió. Un dolor incomodo en la cicatriz que iba desde su mejilla hasta su cadera. Suspiro. Sabía que si le dolía _esa_ cicatriz era que quien la había provocado no estaría lejos. Su sospecha se confirmo cuando vio un helicóptero plantarse frente a ella.

Un rubio salió campante de el

"Mexicouh" comenzó ella reprimió un suspiro

"¿Que es lo que haces en mi casa, Alfred?"

"Italia nos invito a todos a la playa, ¿vienes?"

"Lo siento pero como comprenderás no tengo el capital para costarme uno de esos viajes" dijo con un dejo de amargura

"Italia literalmente nos invito, gastos pagados"

"Aun así no creo que…"

Se vio interrumpida cuando el rubio en cuestión la tomo cual costal y se la puso en el hombro y la llevo hacia el helicóptero

"¡Alfred, estúpido gringo, bájame en este momento o no respondo que lo que te va a pasar!" dijo mientras lo golpeaba y pateaba

EUA la ignoro y la subió al helicóptero. La chica en el helicóptero estaba furiosa, pero más que eso estaba aterrorizada, ya conocía la fuerza de EUA, y de las cosas horribles que era capaz de hacer. Pudo respirar una vez que vio que no viajaría solo con él, sino que también estaba Inglaterra, Francia, Prusia y España.

"Alfred, ¿que no tienes modales? ¡Pensé que te había educado mejor que esto! Literalmente la acabas de secuestrar" dijo furioso Inglaterra

"Relájate Iggy, a Mariana no le molesta, ¿verdad?" le dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes para pulirlos

México murmuro algo entre dientes

Hubo un silencio incomodo

"Tengo algo para ti" dijo Prusia rompiendo el silencio mientras le daba una lata a México

"No, no me digas que me trajiste una muestra de la cerveza de tu hermano"

"No, no de mi hermano, de mi propia reserva especial"

A México se le iluminaron los ojos

"¡Gracias Gil, por eso eres una de mis naciones favoritas!"

"Ya no es una nación" dijo Inglaterra

"Pues para mi si lo es, la más awsome de todas"

A Prusia el ego se le inflo tanto que estaba a punto de explotar

"¿Hey no vas a saludar a tu papa?" pregunto España ilusionado

"Buenas tardes padre" dijo secamente México

España casi se pone a llorar

"O chiri, estas tan hermosa"

"Francis, ya no soy tu chiri"

"Donde hubo fuego…"

A EUA no le gustaba hacia donde estaba dirigido todo esto y le puso la mano sobre el hombro a México. A ella le recorrió un escalofrió. Todos lo notaron. Y Prusia fue el único en decir algo.

"Alfred, déjala tranquila"

Hubo un duelo de miradas. EUA casi parecía decir 'yo hago lo que quiero con ella' y Prusia parecía decir 'no tengo nada que perder'

Pero gracias al cielo comenzaron a aterrizar

Al aterrizar los hermanos Italia estaban esperándolos.

"Ve~ tardaron mucho"

"Es que tuvimos que pasar por alguien" dijo Inglaterra

En cuanto México salió del helicóptero salió disparada a abrazar a Romano. Este le correspondió el abrazo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

"No me digas que el idiota de España te hizo sentir mal…"

"No no fue eso…" dijo al borde de las lagrimas

Romano miro directamente a los ojos a EUA

"Tu habitación es la 201, ten la llave y bienvenida" dijo

"Gracias" dijo mientras tomo su bolso y camino rápidamente hacia el interior del hotel

"Ve~ aquí están las llaves de todos, espero que no te moleste Prusia, pero vas a compartir recamara con Alemania"

"¿Molestarme? Tienes idea que tan divertido es juzgarle bromas a West cuando está dormido" dijo mientras se dirigía a al interior del hotel

Todos se dirigieron al interior del hotel, Romano detuvo a EUA.

"No se te ocurra hacerle nada a México, o estarás fuera de aquí antes de que puedas decir mafia"

EUA lo miro con superioridad y entro al hotel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban preparándose para ir a la playa, y dado que nadie llevaba equipaje cada habitación tenía un pequeño set de ropa para dos días, traje de baño incluido.

Los países comenzaron a salir hacia la hermosa playa privada de Feliciano. Y como muchos sospechaban los trajes de baño tenían diseño de cada bandera.

Los países más tropicales como España y Francia fueron de los primeros en salir.

Pero había una extraña tensión en el ambiente

La tensión la rompió Italia Veneciano al correr a la playa.

A Sealand ya lo había des amordazado, pero fue cuando Sealand le prestó atención a Italia, y noto que Italia tenía muchas cicatrices en la espalda y pecho. En su tiempo debieron de ser muy dolorosas.

Entonces les prestó atención a los demás países, China era de los países que tenía más. Miro con mucho cuidado a Rusia que tenia cicatrices bastante profundas una en particular parecía no ser tan vieja, era una cicatriz larga y delgada que ocupaba de un hombro al otro, con lo que parecía un bayonetazo cerca de la clavícula.

"Es la cortina de hierro" dijo Letonia sentándose al lado de Sealand, "el bayonetazo es de la revolución y de la muerte de los Romanov"

Sealand noto que Letonia tenía muchas cicatrices en la espalda.

"Y a ti ¿qué te paso?" pregunto

"Muchas invasiones rusas a lo largo de los años, pero quien la paso peor fue Lituania"

En eso paso Canadá con Ucrania a su lado, la espalda de Ucrania también tenía muchas cicatrices, pero ella también tenía cicatrices en las piernas y cuello. Canadá no tenía muchas solo un par que quemaduras profundas en los hombros y una cicatriz en la muñeca

Sealand miro a Letonia

"Las dos guerras mundiales y la crisis de Octubre"

"¿Todos están heridos?" Pregunto

"Si, todos nosotros hemos tenido heridas en nuestro cuerpo, fíjate en Francia"

Sealand lo mito detenidamente y tenía un cortes en los costados de su cuerpo y en el cuello, como si le hubieran intentado cortar la cabeza.

"La revolución y el Reino del Terror, al costado son las guerras napoleónicas y la guerra de los 100 años, en la palma de la mano tiene una quemadura, que es la muerte de Juana de arco"

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?"

"Cuando vives tanto como yo, te enteras de todo, pero por ejemplo antes no era tan malo, la Segunda y lo que le siguió aumento muchas ala 'colección' de cada quien. Deja que veas a Alemania."

Tal como si lo hubieran invocado apareció Alemania junto con su hermano Prusia.

"Te dejo West, tengo que mantener al señorito lejos de Elizabeta"

"Ja"

Alemania miro a Letonia y a Sealand que lo miraban perplejo

"¿Qué hacen?"

Letonia iba a mencionar algo neutral, pero Sealand se le adelanto

"Señor Alemania, ¿de donde son sus cicatrices?"

Letonia casi murió en ese momento, sin embargo Ludwig se sentó junto a los dos

"¿De verdad quieres saber?"

"Si"

Alemania suspiro y se quito la camisa interior que hacia juego con su traje de baño

Su espalda y pecho tenían muchas profundas cicatrices

Ludwig las empezó a apuntar

"El bombardeo de Dresden, la ocupación aliada," le mostro una grande y gruesa que recorría su brazo "El muro de Berlín" le mostro una en sus pies, que sin duda por el lugar debió de ser dolorosa e incómoda "El tratado de Versalles"

Sealand lo miro con admiración

"Pero señor Alemania, sobrevivió a todo y ahora es una gran potencia europea"

"Si, me logre reponer de todo, pero las cicatrices se quedan para siempre, aun que claro, no soy un mártir, mucha gente que ver por ahí tiene cicatrices por mi culpa, Austria, Suiza, Liechtenstein…aunque por eso nos alegra venia a veces a la playa juntos, aquí nadie te mira raro por tu cuerpo cicatrizado…"

Prusia se acerco a Alemania

"West, ¿qué les cuantas a los niños que están tan interesados?"

"El señor Alemania no enseño sus cicatrices", dijo Sealand

"Bah, West no tiene tantas como el Awsome de yo" dijo Prusia mientras mostraba las de el

"Mira Sealand" dijo Alemania Ignorando las poses de su hermano "Nosotros nos quedamos con cicatrices por que nos ayudan a no olvidar, y no repetir lo que nos paso, a muchos de los países Europeos tienen cicatrices muy viejas, pero las hemos superado…Finlandia y Suecia han de tener las de ellos también, pero no es algo para deprimirse, es algo para no olvidar. Los países americanos suelen tener menos…"

"Eso no es del todo cierto" una voz femenina hablo

Hungría se acerco a Prusia

"Hay países americanos que están casi tan lastimados como los europeos"

Hubo un silencio

"Pero no se depriman, estamos en la playa, ¡vayan a jugar!"

Letonia y Sealand se fueron a jugar a la playa.

Alemania Hungría y Prusia se quedaron viendo. Alemania miro a Hungría,

"Cuando dijiste países americanos tan lastimados como los Europeos te referías a…"

"Si, no dejo de llorar anoche"

"¿Tú la consolaste?"

"No, increíblemente quien fue…"

"Silencio", dijo Prusia "Aquí viene"

"Hey, hola Mariana" dijo Hungría "Pensé que te pondrías traje de baño que los hermanos Italia te habrían dejado"

"Si lo traigo puesto, pero compre este pequeño vestido blanco, no me siento cómoda. ...en este momento"

Hubo un momento antes de que la chica dentro de México surgiera

"Liz, dime que traes tu cámara"

"Claro, ¿con quién crees que tratas?"

"Sé que tal vez no es lo tuyo, pero Ucrania le pidió a Canadá que le pusiera bronceador…"

"Te escucho" dijo tomando interés

"Y se desabrocho el traje de baño…así que el pequeño Matt esta tono rojo bandera"

Hungría desapareció más rápido de lo que puedes decir foto, arrastrando a Prusia.

Se quedo Alemania sentado con México

"Ludwig, crees que ¿este bien?"

Alemania se sonrojo

"¿Qué?"

"Dejar a Liz con tu hermano"

"No te preocupes, se pueden defender mutuamente" una parte de él no sabía si a poyar a Hungría o a Prusia

México se recargo en el hombro de Alemania.

"Sabes Lud, muchas veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado tu trato las dos veces, todavía tengo la cruz de hierro que me diste con la primera oferta, me gustaría usarla mas pero me temo que no es conveniente, porque tú sabes" ella cerró los ojos "Tal vez si hubiera aceptado la primera vez te hubiera ahorrado algunas cicatrices" dijo con voz triste

"N…no…no pienses en eso, bajo ningún motivo pienso que debes pensar eso, si hubieras aceptados Dios sabe lo que EUA te hubiera hecho…"

"Ya…ya me ah hecho cosas peores" tartamudeo

"Shhh, no pienses en eso"

Lo que ninguno de los sabia es que la mayoría de los demás países los estaban observando con mira lejos y micrófonos, encabezados por Hungría.

"Liz, ¿me repites por qué hacemos esto?" pregunto Gilbert

"Porque tu hermano se ver adorable cuando esta sonrojado"

"Pero" dijo Canada con una voz bajita

"¿Pero qué hay de Veneciano?"pregunto finalmente Prussia

"Ve~ Alemania es mi súper súper mejor amigo, y lo puedo comartir"

"Está bien" a muchos países les apareció una gota de sudor

Lo que no notaron era que había dos personas con los dientes apretados, Romano y Alfred.

Romano pensaba que hacerle a Alemania en caso de que le rompiera el corazón, y EUA pensaba en cosas más maliciosas. En eso notaron que México se levanto y Alemania saco su teléfono y le marco a Gilbert.

"¡¿Qué esperas?, contesta!" casi le grito Liz, los demás países que estaban viendo le taparon la boca antes de que se revelara su ubicación

"Alo, ¿West?"

"Gilbert, ¿qué hago? estoy solo con México….y como que me gusta…pero no tengo idea que hacer…"

"West cálmate, solo sácale conversación, déjala hablar, las chicas son expertas en eso" dijo mirando a Hungría acariciando su fiel sartén

"Ja, gracias hermano"

"¿Hey, a donde se fue Romano y Alfred?" pregunto Matt

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

México salió del baño después de verse en el espejo por enésima vez y de revisar su aliento por decima vez.

"Se valiente Mariana Ixchel Hernández, has pasado por situaciones más extremas…"

"Así que de ahí es la I de tu nombre" dijo una voz detrás de ella

Ella se volteo y vio a Alfred detrás de ella.

"No es como si quisiera que tu lo supieras" dijo desafiante "Ahora si me permites…"

Su brazo le impidió avanzar

"Sabes México, cuando paso aquello del tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo, creí que había sido muy claro que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo…" dijo el rubio mientras le tomaba con fuerza la cara "Y ahora en un santiamén estas coqueteando con aquel Nazi, solo faltaría que le coquetearas a Rusia."

"C...Cállate Alfred" dijo quitando su brazo del camino "Alemania es un muy buen amigo mío, por si no lo has notado y si soy muy amiga de Rusia y pensaba ir a visitarlo la próxima semana, tal vez de camino también visite a Matt…"

De pronto fue silenciada con una bofetada

"¡Silencio México! Tu eres tercer mundo, yo soy primero, yo soy el héroe, lo héroes hacen lo que es mejor para todos, mira todo lo que eh hecho por ti, entrene a tu patético escuadrón 201 para luchar en el pacifico, y sin mi solo serias un país que se moriría de hambre tal como los países de África, todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi, ¡y que no se te olvide!"

La bofetada la había tirado al piso, sintió un pequeño hilo de sangre por su boca

Ella solo lo miro con odio

"¿Sabes que es lo mejor Mexicohu?" Dijo en tono desafiante "Fui yo quien hundió las barcos por lo cual le declaraste la guerra al eje, y también lo de la independencia de Texas yo lo planee y financie"

"Ya sabía lo de Tejas, sabía que eras un niño malcriado que huyo de casa de su hermano solo para dominar, pero eso no lo sabía, ¿tienes idea lo mal que me sentí por declararle la guerra al eje?, y sé que fue en parte venganza por lo de la expropiación"

Respiro hondo

"Pero adivina que, yo también se secretitos tuyos, como lo de Japón, tu bien sabias que iban a atacar Pearl Harbor, porque Inglaterra y Australia te lo advirtieron, y lo permitiste para tener una excusa para arrojarle una de tus infernales bombas a Japón"

Alfred se quedo quieto por un momento, ¿Cómo ella sabia eso?

"Sé que usas inmigrantes mexicanos para cultivar, que sostienen buena parte de la economía de tu país, y sé que muchos mueren de formas horribles, porque adivina que, cada una de las muertes la siento, como un pinchazo de un alfiler, no tienes idea como tengo el cuello, y no digo que sea todo tu culpa, en esta ocasión debo admitir que es mi culpa y culpa de mi estúpido jefe, eso o significa que para mí más que el héroe eres el villano."

EUA la miro con desprecio, ¿Cuando antes le había contestado México? ¿Cuando fue que había perdido el control de la chica que le había rogado por la vida de su gente cuando decidió invadirla? Y ahora se atrevía a llamarlo villano. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la cara de EUA, acompañado de una mirada lujuriosa y sucia, en su mente pensaba revivir el tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo.

"¡No te atrevas Alfred F. Jones! conozco esa repugnante mirada, pero adivina, ya no estoy sola, ya puedo pedir ayuda" dijo México sin bajar la mirada, pero por dentro temblando de terror

"Y dime _sweetie" _dijo con malicia mientras acercaba una mano hacia ella "¿Qué país se atrevería a oponerse a los Estados Unidos? No hay nadie tan valiente o tan tonto"

Diciendo esto tomo una orilla del vestido que la cubría y lo arranco de un tajo, dejándola expuesta solo con el bikini.

La miro con deseo

"Los italianos tienen buen gusto, un top rojo junto con una cachetera verde y blanca, solo te falta el canario café que tiene tu bandera, oh pero olvidaba que eras la señorita no-se-matan-con-mis-símbolos-patrios" dijo eso ultimo con sorna "pero mira que bien detalle y pensar que las dos piezas de pueden caer con jalar un listón…" dijo mientras acariciada el borde de uno

México asqueada y humillada le quito la mano bruscamente y le propino una buena bofetada. Se levanto con la barbilla en alto y se puso en posición de pelea

"No te me acerques, Corea me ah enseñado su arte marcial al igual que Japón y China…" dijo al momento que le propinaba en el cuello una patada de Taekwondo "Ya no soy la chiquilla de la que te aprovechaste en la orilla del rio…"

Alfred se acomodo el cuello con un movimiento

"Pero aun así tienes mis cicatrices" dijo mencionando a la línea café en su costado. Con un movimiento rápido México se acerco a su bolsa y saco una pistola.

"Lárgate de mi vista" dijo apuntándole a la frente "Estoy dispuesta a no comentar esto, por tu propia seguridad, pero aléjate de mí"

"Texas de verdad era tu hijo, ambos siempre están con un arma" dijo EUA con calma acomodándose los lentes para dar énfasis "Pero me temo, que yo también aprendí algo de él" dijo mientras en un movimiento saco una maquina de electrochoques

"No te creas la gran cosa gringo, si me matas lo único que vas a hacer es recaer en tu resfriado, no lo recuerdas, aunque tú eres un oso, yo sigo siendo un puercoespín, me puedes pisar, pero te vas a dañar mucho en el proceso." Dijo México con el electrochoque a menos de un metro de ella

"¿Matarte? No lo creo, en que me beneficia tener tu sangre en mis manos, solo quiero que recuerdes quien es el jefe aquí…"

Alfred no termino de hablar hasta que se oyó un disparo en el aire, y la persona sosteniendo el arma le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza con una mueca digna de Rusia

"Te advertí lo que pasaría si te metías con Mariana" dijo el autor de la mueca

"Italia" dijo algo sorprendido EUA

"Lárgate, no lo voy a repetir" dijo mientras recargaba la pistola

"¿Y a donde quieres que vaya?"

"No me podría importar menos, vete a cualquier lugar fuera de mi casa o la de mi hermano" dijo aun amenazador "Yo me encargare de tu coartada, los demás no tiene que ver esta parte de ti"

_Mientras tanto con Alemania y los demás_

"Ya se tardo" se quejo Hungría

Italia del Norte iba a decir algo, pero sintió algo dentro de el que lo hiso ponerse alerta y furioso, eso no le pasaba desde la Segunda. Sin pensarlo salió de su escondite revelando a los demás, corriendo hacia Alemania

"¡Alemania, Alemania!" dijo corriendo

"Italia, ¿¡qué rayos?" miro detrás del Italiano que corría "¡¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?' pregunto ahora molesto y avergonzado

"Alemania tenemos un código #2" dijo Italia en una voz seria no propia de el

"Italia calma un…" se detuvo "¿UN CODIGO #2?" dijo ahora casi gritando

A todos los países se les dibujo un signo de interrogación en la frente

Gilbert se abrazo a Hungría con preocupación

"¿Pero qué te pasa Prusia…?" pregunto extrañada

"El código 2, es la señal de alerta máxima en Italia, solo lo superaría si estuvieran en peligro de una bomba nuclear, el código dos también es el equivalente a los Kols de Rusia"

A todos les recorrió un escalofrió

"¿Qué pudo haber pasado?" pregunto Canadá en vos más baja de lo normal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BUAJAJAJAJA Aquí termina esto, por ahora, los lectores astutos notaran unos pocos hilos con mi historia "Perdidas" **

**¬¬ Por cierto que estoy algo triste de haber recibido tan poca respuesta por el ultimo cap….peeeero no me desanimo, y el epilogo saldrá pronto con una sorpresa…**

**Este se le puede denominar un two-shoot, y además sienta algunas bases para mi personaje Mariana Ixchel Hernández/México con la que planeo trabajar a futuro…y aparte me tomo un break emocional de "Perdidas"**

**Grax a los que lo leyeron y recuerden que los review me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Pd. Si no lo notaron soy fan de México/Alemania, Prusia/Hungría y de Ucrania/Canadá, como que no me simpatizan mucho las parejas Yaoi…pero que se le va hacer, algunas son tiernas (ya estoy sonando como Elizabetha -.-U)**

**PDD. Notaran que es un Dark!Alfred...pero el motivo de esto es que para mi es un personaje dos caras, y simpre pone la peor con su vecina del sur ¬¬ Eso y ademas me puse a leer historia de Mexico y pues lo uni con Hetalia...**

**Nos leemos luego :D**


	2. Parte segunda

Alfred aun no daba crédito a lo que de verdad estaba pasando, el, el todo poderoso Estados Unidos de Norte América estaba siendo amenazado por la _mitad _ del país en forma de bota. Sin embargo aunque se jactara de ser el más guapo del baile, no era tan estúpido para ignorar que le estaban apuntando en la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos. Además si algo había aprendido con tantos inmigrantes Italianos es que no se les deba hacer enojar a menos de que te quieres enfrentar, literalmente a una mafia.

Refunfuñando bajo la pistola de electro choques y se alejo lentamente de México

"It's ok" dijo con calma "De todos modos me tenía que ir, tenia cosas que resolver con mi jefe…" dijo esto último con un gesto despreciativo mientras se dio la vuelta y caminaba rumbo al hotel.

Romano entonces se acerco lentamente a Mariana, que ahora parecía que estaba en shock

"Mariana, ¿estás bien?" pregunto con un tono no digno de el

"El…el rio…Guadalupe…Hidalgo…Tejas…no…no… ¡no te lo lleves!" decía mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos sin parpadear

"¿Mariana?" pregunto preocupado

"¡No!...no…detente…te lo suplico…me rindo…déjalos en paz…Nuevo México…California…mi niña…no….no… ¡NO!" dijo como si siguiera en trance

Italia la tomo por los hombros "¡Mariana! Soy yo Romano, tranquilízate aquí estoy" dijo mientras se agachaba y la abrazaba. Pero ella seguía sin responder.

Finalmente parecía que la realidad le dio un golpe, y finalmente parpadeo. Lo miro fijamente y se desmayo.

"Pero que demo…" pensó Romano

En ese momento Romano se dio la vuelta y vio que Veneciano, Alemania, Hungría, Prusia, Canadá y Ucrania habían visto casi todo.

"Demonios" maldijo Italia entre dientes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hungría y Ucrania estaban dentro de la habitación 201 cambiando a Mariana y esperando a que despertara, mientras que Ambos Italia, Alemania Prusia y Canadá hablaban fuera de la habitación.

Alemania dio un puñetazo a la pared dejando un agujero. Ni siquiera Romano se atrevió a decirle que pagara los gastos.

"¡Ese maldito _sauker_l!" espeto mientras se sacudía la mano

"Hey, Ludwig, no insultes a los cerdos" dijo Prusia con seriedad

La furia de Alemania estaba subiendo casi al nivel del tratado de Versalles

"West, respira, ahora eso no nos ayudaría en esta situación" dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Alemania respiro finalmente

Los cinco comenzaron a pensar en qué hacer cuando llegaron las otras dos partes del Trió de Malos Amigos, con una pocas copas de mas

"Gil, te estábamos buscando" dijo Francia alegre

"Si, ¿crees que puedas venir al mini bar de la suite? Tienen cerveza alamana de buena calidad y una variedad de vinos…"

"¿O será que madeimoselle Elizabetha no te lo permite?" dijo Francia

"Liz no me controla, soy demasiado awsome para eso" dijo internamente rezando que Hungría no hubiese oído eso "Pero me tengo que encargar de un asunto antes"

"¿Y ahora que paso?" dijo España despreocupado

"Pues…" comenzó a decir Canadá

"El idiota de Alfred se trato de aprovechar de Mariana" dijo Romano sin pensarlo

De pronto la sonrisa de España se borro, y desaparecieron todos los signos del alcohol de su cuerpo

"¿Qué?" dijo España con seriedad mirando a Romano

"Yo y mi bocota" pensó Romano

"¿¡Que Alfred hizo QUE?" dijo levantando el tono de voz a un nivel desmesurado

Genial, ahora tenían a un España a un paso de ponerse en modo conquistador y aun Francia a un paso de empezar a llamar a Napoleón

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Francis, no eres exactamente un santo respecto a invasiones a México" le dijo una voz femenina a Francia dentro de su cabeza

Francia respiro y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Donde esta ese…ese…" pregunto España furioso

"¿Cerdo capitalista? Da"

De facto a los países los recorrió un escalofrió

"¿Rusia, que haces aquí?" pregunto veneciano

"Busco a mi hermana y me oculto de la otra, ¿han visto a Ucrania?" dijo esto último viendo directamente a Matt, ese solo pensó que a veces sería divertido de verdad ser invisible.

"E…Esta adentro con M…Mariana" dijo Matt nervioso

"México, eh, recuerdo cuando fue mi amiga y aprendiz, tenia tanto potencial…pero el yankee nunca la dejo en paz…" dijo recordando

Entonces se escucho mucho ruido en la habitación

"¿¡Donde esta es gringo del mal?" dijo Marian saliendo de su habitación dando un portazo "Lo voy a desollar vivo mientras vierto sotol pos su nariz al momento que le saco el corazón y…y…"

A los países les recorrió un escalofrió al ver a la Mexicana con una mirada de fuego, España tembló porque era la mirada que Tenochtitlán le había dirigido antes de la noche triste.

"Ya no está aquí, da" dijo Rusia sin inmutarse

México respiro finalmente, parecía que era la misma de antes

"Oh" dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada "bueno, yo me regreso a la playa ¿Quién viene?" Los países se voltearon a ver y levantaron la mano

"¿Entonces que esperamos?" dijo mientras se adelantaba cual niña pequeña por el pasillo

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pregunto dudativo Alemania

España suspiro "Mariana siempre ha sido así, le puede pasar lo más terrible pero hace como que pasa nada, todo se lo guarda, y no olvida, se podría decir que tiene dos caras…"

"Y y me pregunto a quien se lo habrá sacado" dijo Francia mientras chocaba la mano con Gilbert

"Tíos, eso no es gracioso" dijo España sonando con su acento muy pronunciado

.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día ocurrió sin problemas, salvo que a mariana no dejaba de sonar su celular, hasta que finalmente cerca del atardecer del día decidió contestar

"Si ya te entendí Felipe, no, no me daré mas quemaduras, si, se lo de la ola de calor en el norte, si debo de tomar sombra, si siguen doliendo las muñecas y los tobillos…." Dijo aburrida "Mira tengo desde que entraste que no me tomo un descanso, déjame este fin relajarme, ¿no?" y diciendo esto arrojo el celular al mar.

"Problemas con el jefe, ¿da? Dijo Rusia poniéndole su mano fresca en el hombro

"Y que lo digas Iván, tenia años sin sentirme tan agotada"

La mano fría de Iván comenzó a hacer efecto en la piel de Mariana.

"Rusia, no quiero ser grosera pero esas enfriando Chihuahua" dijo señalando el hombro con la cicatriz

"Oh, lo siento" dijo retirando la mano

"No te apures, sé que no es intencional" dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

Por detrás estaba Alemania con unos binoculares y un micrófono detrás de un sospechoso arbusto

Prusia y Hungría iban pasando y lo miraron extrañados

"No sabía que eras tan celoso, West" dijo Gilbert la borde de la risa

"Cállate, Bruder_, ¿_o te tengo que recordar cuando Hungría tuvo que salir de negocios con Roderich? Casi lanzaste el Galileo en órbita para tener noticias de ella en tiempo real para localizarla" dijo sin despegar los ojos de los binoculares, así que no observo que Gil lo estaba viendo con furia, porque Liz saco su sartén de sabrá dios donde

"¿Así que por eso quisieron adelantar el Galileo?" pregunto acariciando el sartén

"Yo…Elizabetha…puedo…Am…explicarlos de manera Awsome…" tartamudeo nervioso Prusia

Hungría lo tomo por el collar de su cruz de hierro y le dijo algo en el oído con un tono casi inaudible "Tengo en mente un mejor lugar para toda esa energía"

Gilbert no pronuncio nada coherente y dejó su hermano en su 'misión' sin que este siquiera se diera cuenta de cuando se fue.

Una parte de Ludwig se alegro cuando vio a Natacha corriendo por la playa y que Rusia se alejo rápidamente de Mariana. Sin perder el tiempo se acerco de la manera más sutil que un alemán fuera de su casa puede, ya que la mexicana lo escucho desde hacía más de tres metros

"¿Ludwig?" pregunto con voz suave desviando la mirada

"Ah, Mariana…este…yo…pasaba por aquí…y…" tartamudeo inútilmente, parecía que era algo que los alemanes compartían.

La chica sonrió coquetamente

"No te eh visto en casi todo el día, ¿por qué no terminamos el día viendo el atardecer?"

Como si le hubieran dado una orden militar jalo la silla de un lado y se sentó a la derecha de la chica, no pudo evitar notar la enorme cicatriz que iba casi desde su mejilla hasta lo que parecía la cadera.

"Bien sabes de cuando son" le dijo ella viendo su mirada

"Perdona no…" pero fue interrumpido por la chica

"Está bien, ya no es tan malo, cuando ando de civil me invento unas historias tan divertidas, algunas incluyen peleas con un oso o a veces con un jaguar mientras protegía niños pequeños…" dijo riéndose un poco "Pero estas son nuevas" dijo señalando una que recorría la gran cicatriz en forma paralela, pero significativamente menos profunda "Esta fue por el muro" suspiro "Y esta…" dijo otra que su terminación se ocultaba tras las pulseras de plata de la muñeca derecha "Rápido y furioso"

Alemania tuvo que reprimir un gruñido, ¿cómo es que alguien abusaba de alguien tan dulce y con tanto potencial como ella?

"Pero mira, ya no hablamos de eso" dijo ella nostálgicamente "Porque tu no me cuentas algo interesante, pero no como Alemania, si no como Ludwig"

Ok, eso lo tomo fuera de base, contar algo como Ludwig y no como Alemania, por lo general solo podía hablar así con Gilbert

"Realmente no sé qué decirte" dijo admitiéndolo

"¿Que tal sobre tu opinión de esta escapada a la playa?" pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia el

"Me pareció algo imprudente, pero me he divertido mucho" dijo ahora el inclinándose un poco hacia ella

El sol caía cada vez más en el horizonte y ambos tenían sus ojos fijados el uno en el otro, las palabras parecían sobrar

"Y…me alegro mucho que hubieras venido" dijo Ludwig con los labios apenas moviéndose mientras las caras de ambos se acercaban lentamente

"Creo que fue…buena…idea….venir…" dijo la chica cerrando los ojos

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros y acortaban la distancia a una dolorosa velocidad. Entonces fue demasiado para los dos y desvanecieron la distancia de golpe. Sus labios se encontraron de manera desesperante. La mano de el acaricio su mejilla y las manos de ella despeinaban el cabello finamente cepillado.

"La I significa Ixchel, solo tú me puedes llamar así" dijo antes de reanudar el beso

En ese momento ninguno de los dos era el representante icónico de millones de personas, ni si quiera alguien con responsabilidades solo eran él y ella, no había países curiosos, hermanos molestos, medios hermanos con quienes discutir de futbol, solo estaba la sensación de ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la cena de despedida y todos los países invitados estaban sentados en una gran mesa. El platillo principal por obvios motivos era pasta, de tantas formas colores y sabores que hasta las personas de nulo sentido del gusto (Inglaterra) podían apreciar la calidad de los platillos.

Mariana estaba sentada entre Alemania y Rusia, por debajo de la mesa estaba tomada de la mano con Ludwig, ella se mordía los labios pensando que además en su bolsillo estaba un delicado anillo que Alemania le había querido dar desde antes de la primera guerra, icónicamente tenía una cruz de hierro grabada en el interior.

"_Para que puedas usar esta"_

Recordó las palabras con dulzura, fue cuando Veneciano dio la señal para que entraran los cocineros con charolas y charolas de comida. Poco antes de empezar Marian se retiro al tocador, más que nada porque no podía resistirse a ver su anillo en su mano.

Cuando ella se retiro hubo un ambiente un poco tenso entre Alemania y Rusia. Esté último susurro algo que dejo a Alemania helado

"Sé que sales con Mariana, Alemania, y solo quiero que sepas que si la haces llorar me encargare que te arrepientas de haber si quieras sido concebido como una idea de país" todo esto lo dijo mientras un aura lo envolvía y sus sonrisa se desvanecía por unos segundos "¿Da?"

"Ja" dijo Alemania un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Rusia, nunca pensó que le tuviera tanto afecto

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Mariana?" pregunto con valor

Rusia lo miro y por unos segundos se vio un gesto de infinita tristeza en sus ojos, casi inconscientemente puso su mano en el pecho como queriendo agarrar algo debajo del abrigo

"Me recuerda a alguien de hace mucho tiempo"

Alemania decidió no presionar en el tema, y pensó que tal vez le faltaban algunas décadas para comprender esa mirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el baño México estaba completamente feliz viendo el anillo de Alemania, era tan exquisito, apenas una delicada cinta dorada pero significaba tanto, la usaría como otra decoración en su mano derecha, solo ella y el sabrían el significado.

Se preparaba para salir del baño cuando fue interceptaba por Hungría y Bélgica

"Muy bien escupe los frijoles" dijo Hungría "Sin ofender"

"No…no se dé que hablan" tartamudeo México nerviosa

"Aja" ¬¬ contesto Bélgica mirándola

"Tenemos métodos para hacerte hablar" dijo Hungría sacando un pluma cosquilluda

"No…no…. ¡todo menos cosquillas!" suplico

Las dos se acercaron amenazantemente a México

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron quince minutos y ni Bélgica ni Hungría ni México habían regresado, Alemania y Gilbert se comenzaron a preocupar un poco. Ambos se levantaron sincronizadamente y se dirigieron a los tocadores femeninos. Entonces detrás de la puerta adornada que decía 'Damas' escucharon gritos de desesperación con risas maniáticas

"¡No! Me rindo les cuento les cuento pero deténganse" se escucho a Mariana rogar

Alemania y Gilbert levantaron una ceja y abrieron la puerta

Y se encontraron a Mariana amordazada en la mini sala del baño y a Bélgica con Hungría con una pluma en cada mana. Aparte Mariana estaba descalza. Ambos germanos se quedaron con cara de signo de interrogación por unos segundos yantes de que Hungría de una patada los sacara del tocador femenino con un portazo.

"Fiu" suspiro Gilbert "Yo pensé que había pasado algo malo" Gilbird se acomodo cómodamente en la cabeza de Gilbert

"Ja, yo también" se miraron por un momento y se dirigieron a seguir comiendo, si estaba en manos de Bélgica y Hungría no le pasaría nada a México…

.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Ahora nos vas a decir?" dijo Elizabetha con una mirada escalofriante

"Pues ya que, me torturaron con cosquillas" dijo Mariana resignada

"Está bien comencemos el juicio"

"¿Juicio?"

Sin saberlo de donde Liz saco una toga negra y una peluca empolvada mientras que Bélgica se vestía de policía al lado de mariana

"¿Como consiguieron esto en un baño?" pensó Mariana

"Mariana I .Fernández Coyolqui…" comenzó la 'jueza'

"Coyolxauhqui" corrigió Mariana

"Como sea Mariana, estas acusada de con contarle a mi asombrosa persona que andas con Ludwig"

"¿Asombrosa persona? Has pasado mucho tiempo con Gil, Liz" dijo México enfatizando el 'mucho tiempo'

Hungría se sonrojo por un momento y tiro a un lado todo el atuendo

"Dejémonos de sandeces" dijo como la curiosidad corrompía su cara "¿Eres o no en este momento la pareja sentimental de Ludwig AKA Alemania?"

"Ammm… ¿culpable?" dijo México de modo inocente

Bélgica se dirigió a la salida

"Bel, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Esto se pone aburrido, además quisiera ir a evitar que mi hermano mate a España" dijo saliendo "Por cierto Mariana felicidades" y diciendo esto se fue

Ya más tranquilas las dos hablaron más civilizadamente, y marina tuvo que explicar de pi a par todo los que había pasado en la tarde.

"Ya, en serio, ¿por qué no me dijiste?" pregunto Liz

"¿Por qué paso hace mucho menos de doce horas?" dijo con tono irónico "Y no me dejaste decir nada porque me torturabas con cosquillas…"

"Está bien está bien, pero sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"En teoría somos concuñas, somos algo así como hermanas lejanas"

"Oh cierto" dijo México haciendo memoria "creo que serias mi hermana mayor, nunca tuve una, eso sería divertido…"

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y decidieron regresar al comedor, pero apenas salían del baño y alguien les puso un pañuelo en la nariz

"Mariana co…." Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Elizabetha antes de que todo se pusiera obscuro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena continuo, y habían llegado al postre, pero no había señales de Hungría ni de México. Los hermanos comenzaron a desesperarse y mira a todos lados.

A Canadá le empezó a doler un poco la cabeza

"¿Mattie estas bien?" pregunto Ucrania

"Solo me duele la cabeza" dijo dejando sus lentes en la mesa

"Bruder" dijo Alemania "siento que algo no está bien"

"Si yo lo siento también" dijo el albino entrecerrando los ojos

Entonces fue cuando España y Austria lo sintieron

Austria vio como se abría una pequeña herida en su dedo anular izquierdo, donde hacía muchos años había estado su anillo de matrimonio y A España le comenzó a sangrar una cicatriz en el hombro. Para un humano no eran raras esas heridas, pero para las naciones eran cicatrices históricas que sangrara una significaba que quien la hizo estaba en peligro.

Ambos hermanos Germánicos se levantaron de la mesa de facto y corrieron hacia el baño, abrieron la puerta de golpe, pero no había nadie.

"¡Mariana! ¡Mariana!" grito Alemania desesperado

"¡Liz! ¡Elisa!" ¡Basta esconderse no es awsome!" dijo Prusia tratando de mostrarse tranquilo

No había nadie

El resto de los países los siguieron y fue cuando Sealand hizo un descubrimiento

"¡Miren!" dijo apuntando al suelo

En el suelo olvidado, estaba una pequeña flor naranja y una pulsera de plata ambos objetos cubiertos con una fina capa de grasa.

"Jones" dijeron al unisonó mientras Alemania , Prusia Rusia España y Romano salieron corriendo del hotel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No me maten, se que había dicho que era un two-shot pero me agarro un frenesí de escritura así que aquí tienen este cap a petición del publico.**

**Dejen review que me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber**

**Nos Leemos luego**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	3. Parte Tercera

Mariana fue la que primero se empezó a despertar. Cloroformo, poco original, pero efectivo empezó a parpadear rápidamente para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, estaba en un sótano, las ventanas altas lo decían, era de día, puesto que la luz se colaba, estaba amordazada con cinta gris y para rematar estaba amarrada a Hungría.

No ayudaba nada que hiciera un frio mortal

Sintió sus muñecas atadas al igual que sus tobillos, la situación no era nueva para ella, ya antes la habían secuestrado y siempre lograba escaparse de los pobres humanos que trataban de secuestrar a un país, tal vez inestable y algo roto, pero un país finalmente. Comenzó a abrir un poco la boca y empezó a humedecer la cinta para poder hablar, cuando lo logro trato de despertar a Hungría.

"Liz…Liz…" comenzó débilmente mientras la empezaba a codear

"¿Ammm?" se empezó a despabilar "Gil, pusiste las ataduras muy duras…"

Mariana prefirió no entender lo que acababa de entender

"¡Hungría! Por el amor de…. Despiértate, no estás en tu casa viendo yaoi o en una habitación con Gil estas amordazada en un sótano" susurro furiosamente México

Elizabetha apretó los ojos y los abrió de golpe

"Fui" suspiro Mariana "Por un momento pensé que te había perdido, bueno ayúdame a llega a aquel calvo para quitarnos la cinta"

"I don't think so…" oyeron a una voz proveniente de las escaleras

"Jones" dijo Mariana furiosa

"¿Quien mas, sweetie?" dijo antes de darle una mordida a la hamburguesa que tenia en la mano

"Estás loco" dijo Hungría con ímpetu "¿Estas consciente de que acabas de secuestrar a una país miembro de la Unión europea? Como si eso no fuera a llegar a morderte después…" dijo Hungría como amenaza

"Debo admitir que no esperaba que estuvieras con Mariana…pero lo tomo como un extra, después de todo, no van a recordar lo que pase tras estas paredes"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Mariana interviniendo

Alfred saco de su pantalón un paquete de pasillas y ambas chicas se quedaron heladas por un momento

"Rohypnol" dijeron las dos al m ismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los países salieron del hotel y se miraron los unos a los otros

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Italia

Todos se miraron por un momento, realmente no sabían qué hacer y salieron rápidamente pensando que los demás sabían qué hacer. Entonces fue cuando a todos les sonó el celular.

Alemania contesto primero, dándose cuenta que era su jefe

"Ludwig, ¿estás bien?" pregunto preocupado

"Ja, ¿por qué?" pregunto curioso

"Es que estamos recibiendo reportes de heladas misteriosas de Hungría y de la frontera entre México y EUA… ¿sabes algo?, el jefe de Mariana está teniendo un ataque de pánico…"

Ludwig no pudo evitar dar un respingo

"Nein, no sé nada" dijo evitando meter asunto políticos en juego

"Si sabes algo déjamelo saber..."

"Ja"

Colgó el celular y lo hizo trizas en sus manos

"Tranquilo West" dijo Prusia poniéndole una mano en el hombro y entregándole otro teléfono

"¿¡Como quieres que esté tranquilo?" pregunto zafándose, "Una helada tan severa se experimenta por un terror total… ¿Por qué TU estas tan tranquilo?" dijo al final con rabia

"Porque yo sé cómo es Liz, y primero Italia Venec iano comenzaría la Tercera Guerra mundial, antes de de verdad dejarse sublevar por Alfred…" dijo seriamente "Ya sobrevivió al señor 'URSS'" dijo señalando a Rusia

"kol Kol Kol RDA…" dijo Rusia por detrás, pero Gilbert no tenía tiempo

"No subestimes a Mariana, ella ya sobrevivió al señor 'Santa inquisición'" dijo señalando a un ofendido España "Y al mismo 'Héroe'…..por el amor de…si ya sobrevivió a Francis dos veces y al señorito podrido…"

"Ja, pero…" dudo un poco

"Oye bastardo patatas, no subestimes tanto a mi pequeña México" dijo Romano fingiendo enojo

Rusia colgó su teléfono

"Considerando el dolor de cabeza de Mattie…y mis fuentes…ya sé donde están" dijo con un tono venenoso mientras un aura lo comenzaba a cubrir

Los otros cuatro países lo vieron con asombro

"¿Donde?" preguntaron al unisonó

"En un territorio que era MIO y que tontamente vendí a 2 centavos el acre" dijo haciendo una pausa mientras lo envolvía un aura de furia "Alaska"

.-.-.-.-.-

Mariana y Elizabetha vieron venenosamente a Alfred

"No te preocupes, _Liz_" dijo sonriente Alfred "a _ti _ no planeo hacerte nada, eres miembro de la unión Europeo y tienes influencias con Austria, Italia y con el extinto Prusia, hermano de Alemania… Con lo que está pasando en Libia no me puedo arriesgar a un revés…" dijo quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos "Pero, Mariana aquí, es un país tercermundista, nadie arriesgaría su pellejo por ella, y si alguien lo arriesgaría seria alguien quizás mas débil que ella…"

"Te equivocas gringo, yo…" Mariana cerro la boca, ¿Qué le pasaría si revelara su actual relación con Alemania…?

"¿Tu qué?" dijo Alfred mirándola de manera peligrosa "¿Así que no me quieres decir?" pregunto retóricamente "¿Qué tal si probamos que tanto duras…?" diciendo esto tomo a Hungría por el cabello y la apunto una navaja de bolsillo cerca de la mejilla "Seri una pena que una cara tan linda quedara manchada de sangre…la ventaja seria que probablemente ni una cicatriz le quedaría…pero el dolor se siente, ¿Sera un ventaja de ser naciones?"

Hungría empezó a lanzar insultos en húngaro, y fue cuando Mariana anoto que Alfred iba en serio, pues en su mirada se veía una chispa venenosa y salvaje.

Alfred levanto su brazo y…

"¡Alto!" grito Mariana con lagrimas en los ojos "¿Tu problema es conmigo, no? Deja a Liz fuera de esto, déjala y te diré y hare lo que tu digas…"

"Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar sweetie" dijo soltando rudamente a Hungría

Ella escupió en los pies de EUA

"No Mariana, no me lo perdonaría si dejara que te pasara algo…" dijo Elizabetha con tono suplicante

Pero Mariana no escucho y miro directamente a Alfred en los ojos

"Yo pago por ella" dijo con una determinación digna de cualquier guerrero azteca

"_Yo pago por ella"_ la frase retumbo en la cabeza de Elizabetha, una vez alguien había pagado por ella, pero de nuevo ella no podía hacer nada.

Nada más que ver como Alfred arrastraba a su amiga y casi hermana a la habitación de al lado antes de que comenzaran los gritos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

España sintió un dolor, ahora más fuerte en el hombro.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto algo preocupado Gilbert

"Me duele de nuevo la cicatriz de la Independencia de México" dijo frotándose el hombro

Las cinco naciones que Iban en el avión privado de Rusia se miraron fijamente, esa no era una buena señal…

"Aun no me duele tanto como en el tratado de Guadalupe… pero si no llegamos pronto…" dijo entrecortado

Los demás entendieron, debían apresurarse.

.-.-.-.-..-.

Pasaron un par de horas y Alfred salió de la habitación con una maltrecha Mariana, le coloco de nuevo cinta en brazos y piernas y subió las escaleras silbando normalmente

"¡Mariana! ¡Mariana! "susurro Hungría preocupada viendo los moretones en su cara y bazos

"¿Nantli?"

"¿Ha?" se pregunto Hungría, tal vez Marina estaba hablando su lengua natal… ¿Qué tan duro le había golpeado Alfred?

"Mama…no me dejes…papa me pega mucho… ¿onde estas mamacita?" dijo aun inconsciente pero llorando "¿Estas molesta porque te olvide? No te olvida mama….me obligaron a olvidar….no me dejes sola…."

A Hungría se la partía el corazón viendo a la chica rota en el suelo, pero si querían salir de ahí tenían que pensar rápido

"¡Mariana! ¡Despierta, si no te despiertas nos va ir peor a las dos…!" dijo mientas la movía con sus pies

Mariana se despertó de facto

"¡Liz!" dijo mirándola a los ojos "Tenemos que salir antes de que regrese…." dijo algo temerosa

"¿Qué te hizo?" pregunto tímidamente

Mariana guardo silencio

"Solo me golpeo…" dijo con una voz suave como la de Canadá "Pero si no escapamos estoy segura que voy a rogar por que solo me golpee" dijo ahora furiosa

.-.-.-.-.

**Uuuuu ¿ lo dejo en suspenso? Pues sí, lo dejo en suspenso por que tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritora ^ ^U Ademas no tengo muchas ideas :/ asi que se aceptan sugerencias… Solo necesito una peque idea de cómo se escapan antes de que lleguen refuerzos …pero hasta ahí…**

**Lean y Comenten por fis :D**


	4. Parte Cuarta

Pasaron unas horas y aun estaban batallando en cómo deshacerse de la odiosa cinta, y se tenían que apresurar…fue cuando notaron a una niña viéndolas por una de las pequeñas ventanas

La niña tenía los ojos levemente rasgados cabello muy negro y piel muy blanca, y las veía con atención

"Liz" murmuro Mariana "Hay una niña" dijo señalando con los ojos

"Tiene que irse y pedir ayuda…" pensó angustia Liz

Pero la niña se quedo y comenzó a abrir la ventana por fuera

"¿Qué haces?, vete" murmuro preocupada Mariana en ingles

"¿Hablas ingles?" pregunto algo sorprendida Hungría

"Si, pero no dejes que Alfred se entere"

La niña se logro colar al sótano y las vio abriendo mucho los ojos

"México y Hungría, ¿cierto?" dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo

"No sabemos de qué…" comenzó a tartamudear Mariana y fue cuando vio que la niña se acercaba con el cuchillo, ambas cerraron los ojos preparadas para lo peor

Pero sintieron que sus ataduras cedían

"¿Ha?" se preguntaron las dos

La niña las vio en silencio

"Mucho gusto…soy Alaska"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Antonio sintió un alivio repentino y noto que le dejo de doler la cicatriz del hombro

"Creo que Mariana y está bien" dijo relajando un poco a los demás

Se oyó la voz del piloto por el altavoz

"Estamos llegando al aeropuerto internacional de Alaska"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Por qué nos ayudas?" pregunto Liz curiosa

"¿La razón sentimental o la razón práctica?" pregunto mientras terminaba con la ultima atadura

"Ambas" contesto Mariana

"La razón práctica es que no quiero ser el estado que fue responsable por el secuestro de dos naciones, ya ven un asesino sicópata y Texas tiene ligado a 'Letherface' para toda su historia…"

"¿Y la razón sentimental?"

"Yo soy la representación de un estado, no puedo voltear la cabeza hacia dos naciones en peligro potencial, aun que el peligro es por culpa de mi 'padre'…"

"Cierto, te comportas muy madura Alaska…pese a ser uno de los estados más jóvenes…" observo Mariana

"No soy tan joven, tengo esta apariencia infantil porque no hay mucha gente en mi territorio, y porque estoy sola la mayoría del tiempo, si no estuviera el Yukón, la niña de Mattie me aburriría de sobremanera…" dijo meditando "Aun que a veces me gustaría regresar con papa Rusia…"

"¿Rusia?" murmuro Hungría

"Si, antes yo era parte del imperio Ruso, pero Necesitaban dinero y yo era la más cercana a los compradores…"

"Oh" murmuro apenada, la venta de territorios siempre era algo duro…

"No te preocupes, se que fue por un bien mayor, todo por el bien común…" dijo Alaska sonriente

"Eso suena un poco Socialista…"

"Hija de mi padre finalmente, ¿da?"

A Hungría la recorrió un escalofrió

México y Hungría ya estaban libres y se preparaban para huir por la ventana, cuan escucharon pasos…México se quedo en el centro del sótano y les indico a las demás que se fueran que ella tenía un asunto pendiente, las otras chicas entendieron y salieron justo al momento que Alfred entraba a la habitación…

"_Sweetie" _ murmuro melosamente sacando una hamburguesa "¿Qué haces desatada?"

"No quería recurrir a esto Alfred" dijo enseñando el cuchillo "pero no me dejas opción"

"¿Así que un duelo?"

"Como en los viejos tiempos" dijo ella ates de arremeter contra el

.-.-.-.-.-.

Alaska y Hungría iban caminando hacia la carretera

"Mi casa está cerca"

Entonces se oyó un chiflido con tintes ligeramente vulgares

"Chicas, ¿Las llevamos?" dijo una persona bajando el vidrio de una camioneta prácticamente nueva

"Aléjate pervertido…" Hungría volteo "¿Gilbert?" pregunto, francamente sorprendida

"Quien más que el Awsome Prusia que venir a salvar a su damisela en apuros…" dijo con su característica sonrisa pero por dentro aliviado como un pecador recién confesado

"¿Piensas abrir la puerta, o qué?" Dijo Hungría también tranquila

Prusia abrió la puerta y Hungría vio a los 'Rescatistas' un poco apretados dentro de la camioneta, a pesar de ser una suburban…

"Elizabetha" le pregunto Alemania con urgencia, "¿Dónde está Mariana y quien es esta niña?"

"En primera, mariana sigue en casa de Alfred…"

"¿Y por que la dejaste ahí?" exclamo enfurecido

"Hay, West, tranquilo" le advirtió sutilmente Gilbert

"No le deje, ella quiso quedarse, dijo algo sobre arreglar esto y tu sabes que tan terca se puede poner, como si un fuera hija de Antonio…."

"¡Hey!" se oyó una voz en el fondo fondo

"Y respecto a quien es esta niña, ella es…"

"Аляска" murmuro Rusia

"¿Quien?" pregunto Romano

La niña lo miro fastidiado "A-L-A-S-K-A "

"Tranquila niña" murmuro romano, ignorando la similitud con el más alto del grupo

"Kol Kol Kol"

Todos se giraron para ver a Rusia, pero él estaba callado tomando de su vodka, entonces…fue cuando repararon en la pequeña cubriéndose la boca para no ser descubierta

"¿Familiar?" le pregunto Prusia a Rusia

"Da, mi 'hija'" hubo un pequeño silencio antes de llegar a la casa de Alfred, no había sido muy difícil de encontrar, solo buscaron la casa mas americana con banderas por todos los rincones…

Alemania se bajo cuando el auto aun seguía en movimiento con una pistola en la mano

"¡Alfred F. Jones, abre la puerta o la tumbare! "Dijo, pero al no oír respuesta tiro la puerta de una patada

Se escuchaban ruidos por unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo

"¡Ixchel!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

México estaba en una guerra sin cuartel contra el estadounidense, tal vez el seguía teniendo la fuerza sobrehumana que había tenido desde siempre, pero ella tenía su astucia a su favor…con lo que no contaba era que con tanta migración Alfred ya se sabía algunos de sus trucos, lo que la ponía ligeramente en desventaja…

Todo eran golpes y esquivadas rodando en el suelo, casi parecía una danza bien practicada, en un momento México se acerco tanto que logro golpear a Texas y estos cayeron en el suelo…

"Damn" oyó mustiar a Alfred

"¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por la paz, Alfred? Dijo Mariana respirando agitadamente

"No lo creo, esto te hace ver increíblemente sexy Mariana, creo que me estoy enamorando…"

"No me hagas reír Alfred, ya hemos visto que eres más egocéntrico que Prusia…" dijo Mariana con ímpetu

"Unos paso más y caerás en mi trampa" pensó ella mirando el pequeño hilo que había colocado en el suelo, si Alfred daba un paso más hacia enfrente una toalla empapada de cloroformo le caería sobre la cabeza y ella aprovecharía para salir…

Pero oyó que alguien le gritaba su segundo nombre

"¡Ixchel!" con una voz muy conocida

"¿Ha?" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras un alemán furioso entraba por las escaleras a espaldas de Alfred y le propinaba una tacleada haciendo que los dos tropezaran con el hilo…

"Demonios" alcanzo a murmurar México antes de ver a las dos rubios siendo cubiertos con la toalla y desmallarse en segundos. Los demás entraron rápidamente, encabezados por Antonio

"¡Marianita!" grito abrazándola fuertemente "estaba tan preocupado, cuando lleguemos a casa te preparare una exquisita paella…" fue interrumpido por un coscorrón

"Che paelle, déjala respirar bastardo" dijo romano ahora abrazándola "Me alegro que estés bien hermanita…"

"Gracias Romano"

Viendo a Rusia, Prusia y Liz llegar de últimos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

"Chicos no tenían que preocuparse tanto…" dijo tratando de esconder la lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos

"Nyet Mariana, no te podríamos haber dejado y menos en manos de ese cerdo capitalista…"

"Iván…" comenzó a decir Alaska

"Da, ya sé que se acabo la guerra fría…detalles detalles…" dijo meditando

"¿Y que hacemos con ellos? Dijo España sobándose la cabeza

"Yo me encargo de Jones", dijo Rusia sacando su llave de sabrá dios donde…

"Creo que yo también me quedare…para asegúrame que _alguien_ no mate al otro _alguien_" dijo Alaska viendo a Alfred con estrellitas en los ojos

Marian se acerco y con la ayuda de Prusia y de España lograron sacar a Ludwig y llevarlo al auto

"Estoy empezando a temer por la vida de Alfred" murmuro España…

"No te preocupes tanto, tiene una cabeza más dura…" dijo Mariana mientras se recargaba en el inconsciente Ludwig…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al aeropuerto y cada quien estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa cuando Mariana los detuvo

"¡Alto! ¿Creen que soy tan desagradecida como para dejarlo ir después de salvarme? No lo creo, yo invito la comida y el tequila…"

A los países se les iluminaron los ojos

"Solo déjenme mandarle un mensaje a Iván y a Kat y a Mattie y a Francis y a Kiku, han de estar preocupados ¡y entre mas mejor!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred se comenzó a despertar en su cama y se sentía adolorido por todo el cuerpo y fue cuando reparo que tenía el ojo morado, la nariz rota, las rodillas vedadas, un collarín y muchas vendas en la cabeza y la pierna izquierda, al pie de su cama estaba Alaska leyendo un libro

"A…Al…Alaska" dijo Alfred apenas moviéndose

"¿Si, Alfred?" respondió ella con compostura

"¿Qué me paso?"

"No se" dijo con cara inocente, alguien me llamo y me dijo que viniera, y estabas maltrecho el suelo…

"Ese maldito Nazi…."comenzó a maldecir

"Y te dejaron esta nota"

Alfred la abrió y se quedo helado mientras se levantaba las cobijas y se bajaba los pantalones

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Alaska leyendo la nota que decía

_Mira en tu muslo_

Y cuando se vio el muslo vio algo tatuado que lo hizo desmallarse

_Propiedad de la Unión soviética_

Con un lindo dibujo de un martillo una oz y una estrella

Flashback

"¿Y es permanente?" pregunto curiosa Alaska

"Nyet"

"¿Y le hiciste _algo?_" siguió preguntando

"Nyet, pero que la duda lo coma un rato, ¿no?"

Fin del flashback

Alaska solo pudo reírse en voz baja por un momento

.-.-.-.-.-

El avión iba tranquilo después de todo, serian casi 7 horas de vuelo, al cabo de dos horas Ludwig se comenzó a despertar con una jaqueca, iba a levantarse de pronto y fue cuando noto que había alguien dormido recargado en el.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Mariana estaba dormida sujetándolo de la camisa, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez sería un viaje que disfrutaría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kya!**

**Ya casi es el final, solo falta el epilogo :3**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado review, pusieron a la historia en alerta, pusieron la historia en sus favoritos o que simplemente leyeron la historia, hacen que mi corazoncito este muy feliz :D**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, solo mándenme un MP y con gusto se las contesto**

**The Animanga Girl**


	5. Epílogo

Si alguien era experta en fiestas era México, si alguien era experta en comidas de celebración era México y bastaba sobrar que si había alguien que disfrutaba de las buenas bebidas era México…

Así que con semejante combinación era totalmente imposible que la fiesta de agradecimiento fuese algo tranquila

Había de todo tipo de bebidas por doquier, desde vodka hasta tequila, la carne estaba asándose deliciosamente en el asador, había de todo tipo de totopos y salsas conocidas en la mesa. Los invitados estaban pasando un tipo maravilloso en casa de México, y hasta se oía a algunos cantar el himno nacional de Canadá en francés.

México alegre de ver a sus amigos felices subió al balcón que tenía en su casa, descarto el balcón del dormitorio, porque temía que tal vez estaba siendo usado,

"Nota mental, cambian las sabanas antes de irme a dormir hoy" pensó mientras miraba la ciudad desde el balcón

"Hola bonita, ¿te importa si mi musculosa persona te acompaña esta noche?" dijo una voz conocida

Mariana solo suspiro y se volteo hacia la voz cruzando los brazos

"Ludwig, ¿Qué haces?" le preguntó al rubio levantando una ceja

"Lo siento, trate de imitar un poco a mi hermano" dijo un poco sonrojado

"No hay problema, pero si quieres imitar a tu hermano, me puedo poner una florecilla naranja y darte sartenazos…" dijo como si estuviera buscando algo

"¡No! No creo que sea necesario" rio nervioso

Ella se acerco a ley y se sepulto en sus brazos

"Creo que fuiste muy valiente…" le dijo en el oído

Los colores se le subieron al rostro "Danke"

Hubo un momento de silencio

"Mariana…"

"¿Si?"

"Ich liebe dich" dijo mirando hacia el otro lado

"Yo también Ludí, hasta que el hilo rojo nos separe…"

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin**

**Ok, Me fijo que siempre en los epílogos me extiendo mucho, esta vez decidí hacerlo más corto.**

**¿Quiénes podría estar usando el cuarto de México?**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review, pusieron la historia en su favorito y en alerta, me pusieron muy feliz…**

**Ate. The Animanga Girl**


End file.
